Night Time in the Winter
by Trissalle
Summary: Ever wondered what life would be like in the darkness? Have you ever met a person who has no choice, but to live in the darkness? If you haven't, then I'll tell you. I guess you could say my life was doomed the minute I met him...
1. Prologue

Hello everybody! It's been a while since I last posted a story up here. So, I have decided to restart what I have left! I hope you enjoy what I have to offer.

Disclaimer! I do not own Fairy Tail, and that's quite obvious .

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

I groaned as I sat up, my lower back aching from being in one position for too long. I rubbed my closed eyes, trying to rid the grim as I did so. However, there was a problem. My eyes are open; I know they are open… but I can't see anything. All I saw was the look of black. This confused me greatly. Even though I had just awakened from my sleep, I feel drained and thirsty, as if I never had a sip of water in days: another things that confused me highly.

Deciding to test the waters, I stood up or what could be called an attempt to stand. I gritted my teeth as I fell back on my knees. _What is going on!? _I was starting to worry. Where am I to begin with? I can't see, I can't stand, and the smell in here is horrid!

In my attempts to stand once again, I failed to analyze the situation I was truly in. _How did I get here in the first place…? _Just the feeling of blood circulating as I thought caused pain. It's as if my mind was trying to remember something crucial, but it just wouldn't come to me. Did I do something wrong? If so, why am I not chained up?

That's when I heard it. I froze immediately. _What was that? _I looked around frantically, but to no avail. A wind began to pick up around me, causing my matted to tap against my face. I cringed at the smell it carried. The smell of death was overwhelming. The sound came again, ringing out within the area. It was so unnatural… animalistic even.

As my eyes began to adjust to the light, what I saw would scar me for life. Something I thought only existed in movies was slowly approaching me, causing me to press myself against a wall I was unaware of. The skin of this creature was slowly decaying, its eyes shinning a sickening yellow. Its body resembled that of a slouching human, its hands and feet bearing rotting nails and claws. It was snarling at me. It's getting closer. It now stood before me, the smell of death stronger than ever. My eyes began to water as I tried my best to hold in my whimpers. Before I knew it, it lunged at me, bearing its jagged grey teeth.

Lord, help me… I'm going to die…

* * *

><p>I hoped you enjoyed it. If you are confused, this is Lucy's point of view. Please let me know if you want me to continue the story ^_^<p> 


	2. Test Of Strength

Hello everybody! I want to thank everybody for bothering to read my story! It has encouraged me to continue this story.

So, without any further ado, I will WRITE! Lol

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV<strong>

"Lucy, you're gonna be late for class!" somebody yelled, causing me to groan and flip over on my left side. I heard a growl before the person stopped over to my bed and yanked the sheets off, causing me to whine and go into fetus position. After a few moments of battling for sleep, I finally gave up and opened my eyes. I was met with a very upset Levy. I sighed and flopped back down, causing her to growl again before speaking. "Would you rather stay here and fail, or get up and graduate college? We only have three more months!" Deciding to test her patience, "I'd rather fail-" "Lucy!"

I chuckled softly before sitting back up and sliding off my bed. I stood up and looked down at my short friend, ruffling her hair before walking pass her to the bathroom. Of course, she scoffed and stormed out of the room. Not really caring to apologize, I closed the bathroom door behind me. I walked over to the mirror, cringing slightly at my appearance. The slight darkness underneath my eyes showed the lack of sleep I had went through recently, causing me to scowl. "I hate this…" I groaned before hopping into the shower, turning it on and beginning my routine.

In case you were wondering, I am a 23-year-old senior in Rosedell University, soon to graduate as an English professor. Standing at 5'4", I'm considered one of the shortest girls in my college. Hence why I always wear some sort of leverage in my shoes. If not heels, platform sneakers it shall be. My style of clothing is quite skimpy, but conservative enough for college. With me being a 42DD and curvy thick hips and butt, I have no choice but to have conservation in my clothing. As for my personality, I could say that I am a sweet girl until I'm angered. I can become very… violent. But! On with the story!

By the time I finished, it was already 7:30 am, meaning I was now 10 minutes late for class. Even though I resided in the dorms provided by this college, it still took me a good 10 minutes to make it to the English building. Quickly throwing on a light pink turtleneck sweater and skinny jeans, I grabbed my keys and books, slipped on my boots, and ran out of my room. "I'm sooo gonna hear it from Professor Scarlet…"

_Time skip…_

I sighed and slumped down in my seat, happy that I was able to catch most of today's lesson. Thankfully, Scarlet let me off the hook, leaving me with a, "The next time you are late, you will face my wrath" **evil face**. I still didn't feel better, but I'd rather take that than pain.

After a few more breaths, I gathered my things and stood up. I had work in the next hour. I had enough time to freshen up and change into my work clothes. "Lucy!" someone cried, causing me to turn in response. I smiled as I saw Levy running up to me, bent over from fatigue before standing up straight to greet me with a wave.

"Hey, Levy. What's up?" I greeted back, turning and continuing to walk. We were roommates, so we're going the same way. "Nothing much. Just came back from lunch. I know that you have work and sometimes you're too tired to even pull out your keys." She said, laughing lightly as she readjusted her back on her shoulder. I laughed, knowing how right she was.

We made it to our room in 5 minutes, sighing in relief as we flopped onto the couch. After another five minutes, I hopped up from my seat and freshened up. I walked back into the small living room and grabbed my keys, placing it in the purse that I picked up from my room. I told Levy goodbye before leaving, locking the door behind me.

It took me about 30 minutes to walk to the bar I work in, me not being fond of transportation. I was currently working as a waitress at Fairy Café, the evening shift being my favorite time to work. Today, however, I had to work the afternoon shift for some unknown reason. Of course, I won't complain since the pay here is great. I plan on moving a after I finish college.

Many people greeted me, complimenting my looks and my clothes as usual. Now, don't get me wrong, I do find myself attractive. I just don't think I am the BEST looking girl. However, my outfit says otherwise. I was currently wearing a white button down long sleeve shirt, tucked into a pair of high waist dress pants. To top it off, I had on a pair of black stilettos, raising me a good 4½ inches.

Thirty minutes into work, guys were already hitting on me, trying their hardest to get my number and… other disgusting proposals. Guys can be so uncalled for. "Hey babe. Glad to know I caught you at the right time." Slurred Gray as he grabbed my wrist, causing me to roll my eyes. He was a good guy… when he wasn't drinking. When drunk, he was the usual messy drunk. It's sad, really.

"How my I help you, idiot?" I asked harshly, whipping my hand out of his grip. He pouted before ordering his food, knowing full well not to agitate me any further. He is the only person I have gone off on during work, and it was for good reason. He slipped his hands underneath my skirt when he was having one of his drunken spurs, resulting in him having a minor concussion from me roundhouse kicking him into the nearest table. It nearly cost me my job, but Makarov understood after many witnesses backed up my story.

As I was making my way towards the kitchen to place in the order, and unfamiliar color caught my eye. I remember ever face that steps foot in this café, and he was somebody I have never seen before. His hair was a salmon color, having the disheveled look that caused my to scrunch my face slightly. He was currently slumped over his menu, seemingly scanning it to see what he wanted. Seeing that nobody was coming to service him, I made my way over instead.

"Hello! How may I help you?" I greeted, giving him one of my best smiles. His hair was covering my view of his face, but I could tell that he likes spending time in the sun. If it were a different situation, his voice would have been the sexiest thing I have heard. However, it was making me feel more irritated by the second. "Why are you so perky in a place like this, you stupid blond?" The growl that emitted from him in the sentence made me shiver. Not in a good way, either. Feeling highly offended and annoyed, I opened my mouth to retort. I was immediately silenced when he looked up.

His dark grey eyes were sharp, resembling that of a viper ready to strike. They held a shadow, framed by well-placed lashes and slightly squinted lids. The handsome features that he possessed were adorned with the meanest look I have ever seen, the tightness in his jaw clearly seen through obvious agitation. His soft pale pink lips were placed in a firm line, his nosed lightly wrinkled from the sneer that was slowly coming on. How could somebody look so angry and uptight? Despite myself, my eyes caught a glimpse of washboard abs through his tight dark blue shirt, showing that he is nowhere near weak. The muscles the strained against his sleeves were that of an athlete, a gymnast maybe. I could tell that he had strong muscular legs, the skinny jeans leaving almost nothing to the imagination. He clearly had a large package as well.

"Are you going to take my order and stop staring at my dick or not, trick?" he growled lowly, effectively snapping me out of my ogling. _**Trick!? How dare he! **_I frowned softly before taking a deep breath, closing my eyes before putting my smile back on. He's a new customer, and the customer is always right. Fucking shit. "Y-yes! What would you like, sir?" I asked politely, straining to keep myself together. He scoffed and began to order: quite rudely, might I add. By the time he was done, I was on my last nerve. I had to get out of her before I blow up on him. Jotting it down and nodding my head silently, I turned to hurry off to another customer. Unfortunately, God wanted a laugh for the day.

He grabbed my wrist roughly, causing me to cringe and look his way. _**What does he want!? **_"Also… get me a bottle of Grey Goose. I need it after having to look at your puppy dog eyes, which I hate." He snapped, releasing me rough which caused me to stumble. I growled silently and turned away once again, jotting it down vehemently as I stormed away to collect the orders.

_**Why does he have to be so annoying and sexy!? I can't STAND guys like that!**_The look on my face must have been intense if it caused Gray to keep his drunken mouth shut. I had already brought the other orders to my customers, only one order left to give out. I was secretly stalling, dancing around the fact of even approaching that nerve-racking guy. He may have pissed me off, but something is telling me to be very careful with him. I absolutely hate the little bit of power he gained over me from one greeting. This has never happened before.

As I made my way to his table slowly, I could already feel the tension around him. Even the people that were near him fidgeted lightly, their conversations growing light. I gulped, immediately regretting not giving him his order first. When I placed his order on the table, he grabbed me and yanked me down to his level by my right arm. I cried out silently, feeling the strain on my shoulder joint as he did so. "The next time I come here… you better be the first person to come and take my order. Don't you _ever _take your time with my order. _**EVER.**_" He snarled in my ear, his deep voice causing me to tremble and whimper. He pushed me back into standing, shoving the platter into my chest before waving me away. The people around me looked at me with worry, silently asking me if I needed any help. My lips trembled and I shook my head, walking away quickly as he began to eat.

I made my way towards the backroom, closing the door behind me as the tears cascaded down my cheeks. A broken sob slipped from my being, causing me to crumple into a heap of tears. I gripped my hair as I placed my eyes against my knees that were on my chest, the platter falling to the side.

_**Why am I crying… why am I trembling? I shouldn't feel this way after working with one customer…**_My heart pounded painfully against my chest, causing me to tremble harder. I feel the useless. Like I made the biggest mistake in my life. "Why am I so drawn to him…?" I whispered to myself, my voice shaking as a spoke. Even though this mysterious man talked to me like I was trash, I felt this strange attraction to him. Yes, he was very handsome, almost too handsome to be real. He's a complete asshole. But… I liked it.

That's what scared me the most. _**What's happening to me…?**_

* * *

><p>I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please comment and tell me what you think! I will give short profiles on each character that enters this story. Kisses <strong>hearts hearts<strong>


	3. Who Are You?

Hello guys! I'm coming to you with another chapter! I'm really getting back into the swing of things by writing this story, and I am so happy to write for you guys as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Heads up: This story will mainly be coming from Lucy's perspective. The only time I will mention perspectives is if I choose to talk through another character's experience.

* * *

><p>After hours of torture and stress, I finally found myself in the comfort of my dorm. It was 8:30 by the time I got home. I sighed and flopped down next to Levy who was currently doing one of her science assignments on the coffee table in front of our sofa. Levy looked up and examined my face, her eyebrows furrowing in worry. The next thing you know, she was all over me. "Oh my god, are you okay? Why do you look so miserable?" she said, turning my face from side to side as she continued to speak.<p>

I sighed and closed my eyes as she did, not really in the mood to go into details. So, I told her in a short sentence. "Sexy has never been so evil." She stopped what she was saying and looked at me, tilting her head to the side in confusion. It was kind of cute. "What do you mean by that? You met someone who's giving you a hard time at work?" she asked, sitting back in her original position.

I fiddled with my fingers before a blush slowly crept onto my cheeks, causing her to raise one brow. "Y-yeah… he's very good looking… maybe _too_ good looking…" I said softly, looking down as I continued to play with my fingers. A few seconds of silence passed before the shrill sound of squealing made its way into my ears.

"LUCY HAS A CRUSH!" Levy cried, pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. I sneered and groaned, rubbing my temple as she continued to rock me and squeal about how "cute" it was for me to have a crush. The only thing I could do was sigh and roll my eyes. When she got this way, it was best not to interrupt her. "I wouldn't say crush. He's far beyond my league. Not to mention how rude he is." I grumbled, glaring off to the side as I remembered how he insulted me. What was his name, anyway? Why did I break down like that?

My thoughts continued to scatter within my brain, completely missing what Levy was saying to me. I looked over to her, noticing she was glaring at me, causing me to rub the back of my neck sheepishly. "U-uuh, what did you say?" I said nervously, hoping she wouldn't jump on me. She sighed before repeating herself. "I SAID… if he's so good looking, why did you come in looking so broken?"

I looked off to the side and frowned, that feeling slowly coming back to me. I really did not want to talk about that, but it was come up eventually. "Well… the things he said… the things he did… it really hurt me…" I said in a low tone, my bangs covering my eyes. I could feel her eyes on me, boring into me as silence fell upon us. It was a good few minutes before she finally spoke up. "Is he really that mean?" Her voice held something of sadness, as if disappointed that the latest catch was the worst catch. I nodded my head slowly, still not looking up towards her. "Yeah… he just has this aura about him that turns me off from him… like he's meant to cause heartache and pain…" I said softly, finally looking up to meet her eyes. She understood me before I even said anything. "And… I like it."

Silence fell over us once more, making it almost awkward. After a few moments, she smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Maybe you should get some rest. You had a long day today." She said softly, nudging me gently.

Looking down at my work clothes, I nodded slowly and stood up, making my way to my room. Once inside, I closed the door and walked over to my bed, stripping off my clothes in the process. I fell face first onto it, my eyes immediately closing as I drifted off into a restless slumber.

_8 hours later…_

For the first time in what seems like forever, I found myself waking up on my own. I rubbed my eyes and looked around, my eyes landing on my alarm clock. It read "6:12". In turn, that shocked me. I never woke up this early. Shrugging my shoulders, I slid off of bed and looked down at my bodice, seeing that I was still in my underwear from yesterday. Sighing, I made my way to the bathroom, closing the door behind me before showering.

After thirty minutes of basking in the heat of the water, I turned it off and grabbed my towel, drying myself before placing it on the pole where I once resided. Walking over to the mirror, I wiped off the steam that had clogged the mirror, taking time to look at myself in the mirror. I looked a little than I did last night, my eyes still a little bloodshot from all the crying I did before pulling myself together.

Running my fingers through my hair, my mind began to wonder as I grabbed the blow dryer and dried my hair. I began to think about the object of my misery, frowning as I remembered the promise of him coming back to my job. Out of all places for him to go, why did it have to be Fairy Café? I growled softly as I turned off the dryer, placing it on the counter before brushing my hair up into a ponytail. My bangs still found a way to fall over my forehead, but I didn't care. Hair is hair.

By the time I started brushing my teeth, I heard Levy shuffling around to get herself together as well. Our dorm had two bathrooms, meaning we did not have to bother each other during morning routines. After another thirty minutes, my body and mouth was nice and clean. I walked back into my room, straight to my closet to choose a simple blue long sleeve dress, stopping to my knees and accenting my cleavage.

Since spring was already here, I didn't have to worry about covering my legs. After topping it with a jean jacket and brown ankle boots, I was ready to start my day. I walked out of my room to the kitchen, greeting Levy before making myself a bowl of Cheerios and sitting at the table. After finishing my bowl, I placed it in the sink and washed it out.

"You're up pretty early. Usually, I would have to wake you up." Levy joked, poking my side, which caused me to sputter. I glared at her before placing the bowl in the dish holder. "Yeah, yeah. I didn't really sleep well. So, I had no choice but to wake up." I retorted, making my way out of the kitchen to gather my things. I didn't have class today, but I usually take a trip to the park. I love basking in the sun, ideas flowing into my hand as the wind flows through my hair.

After double-checking my bag, I nodded in approval and made my way to the door. "Okay, I'm heading out! Call me if you need me!" I called to Levy, hearing an "alright" before closing the door behind me.

The walk to the park was soothing, todays weather being warm yet holding a cool feel to it. I love it. After 10 minutes of walking, I finally made it to my favorite park. It was a small park filled with flowers and trees. Not many came to this park, only having an old swing set. I found myself a nice bench and sat down, crossing my legs before placing my notebook on top. I pulled out my pen and closed my eyes, letting my mind wonder before I began to write. I didn't have an aim, but I sure had a vision of something.

20 minutes into writing, I heard a rustling in the bushes in front of me. Choosing to ignore it, I continued writing, my leg swinging lightly as I did so.

"Well, isn't this interesting?" a voice holding a smirk said, causing me to stop my actions immediately. That voice sounded all to familiar. Gulping silently, my eyes slowly traveled up my nightmare's body. Today, he was wearing blue skinny jeans, a loose red dress shirt hanging open showing off a highly impressive stomach and chest. Finally, my eyes landed on his face. He's still as handsome as he was last night. His face also was holding a smirk. "Never thought I would find you in this park, chick." He said, his voice holding a rude undertone to it.

I sneered and glared at him, my grip tightening on my pen. "What do you want from me?" I growled, gritting my teeth in annoyance. He simply laughed, moving my bag to the ground before sitting down. Invading my personal space, might I add. I scoffed and picked up my bag, putting it on the other side of me. "This is a free country, blonde. I mess with whoever I want." He snapped, his arm landing behind me. I glared at his arm before huffing, rolling my eyes. "And what makes you think I want to see or even talk to you?" I snapped back, my grip tightening even more.

The glare he gave me hushed anything I had to say afterwards, for what he said next made my highly scared. "Let's not forget how you rudely danced around with _my _order. I could always hurt you, since you made me _very _upset." He growled, gripping the wooded bench back behind me. I could hear the wood cracking slightly. He moved closer, his eyes burning holes into my own. "And let's not forget that I am a stranger. You don't know what I could do. I could kill you right now, and nobody will hear you. Your death will be silent." He hissed, his voice loud enough for only me to hear.

I shivered and moved to get up, only for him to slam me back down by my belly. I flinched and whimpered, knowing I would have a bruise on my back and arm as he grabbed my arm, yanking me against him. "I don't remember me dismissing you yet. I know you like me. I know you think I'm sexy." He began to smirk, his other hand sneaking down my back. I squeaked when his hand gripped my hip tightly, jerking me even closer. He placed his surprisingly soft lips against my cheek, sliding it toward my ear before speaking in the huskiest voice. "I know you want to feel me inside you. Fucking you until you can't think anymore…"

This made me angry, my cheeks flaring with embarrassment and anger. The next thing he knew, he was laying down on the ground with a growing bump on his forehead. I hissed and shook my fist, feeling my own hand swell. How hard were his bones? He groaned and rubbed his head, looking up at me with surprise. I grabbed my stuff and glared down at him. "The next time you come onto me like that, it will be worse." I threatened, turning on my heels and stomping away. I felt proud of myself. I conquered my fear and worry, having a slight strut in my step.

However, it was short lived. I felt something cool press against the back of my neck. The audible click noise was heard before his voice resonated through my ears. "Feisty. Too bad I want to kill you now." He feigned sadness before laughing evilly. **_Oh my god… oh my god! _**"Who... who are you?" I asked, my voice trembling. I heard him chuckle before answering me, causing the feeling of doom to fall in my chest. "Your death wish."

That's when the sound of a shot ringed through my head, causing me to fall on my knees. My eyes landed on the spot that now adorned a brunt hole from the gun. I heard the sound of laughing. "Just kidding. The name's Natsu." And with that, I fainted.

* * *

><p>Hehe ya'll thought he was gonna kill her? Where's the fun in that? lol Tell me what you guys think!<p> 


	4. The Falling

Hello guys! I'm coming to you with another chapter! I'm really getting back into the swing of things by writing this story, and I am so happy to write for you guys as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail

Heads up: This story will mainly be coming from Lucy's perspective. The only time I will mention perspectives is if I choose to talk through another character's experience.

* * *

><p>My god was my head hurting. It felt like something was trying to make its way into my skull. Of course, that only happened when I drank too much, or something really loud hit my ears too hard. I groaned and moved around a little, feel the hard and rough surface of what I presumed to be ground. My eyebrows twitched from the effort of opening my eyes, the world around me swirling into focus. Resisting the urge to vomit, I turned on m side and pushed myself into a side-sitting position.<p>

I looked around slowly, seeing that I was still in the park. I sighed in relief, seeing that the demon seed was nowhere in sight. Looking over towards the bench, I saw that my bag was no longer there. My heart dropped immediately. **_Please don't tell me he took my things… please don't tell me he took my fucking things!_**

My breath quickened as I got up and scurried over to the bench. After looking around, I saw that my bag was placed behind the bush. How did I figure this out? I saw the strap to my bag lying on the side. Growling, I walked over and grabbed my bag, gathering my papers that landed on the floor from the assault on the way. After everything was gathered, I sighed and took a seat on the beach yet again.

Frowning, I began to put my papers in my bag. However, something caught my eye. There was writing on my _story_. This made me highly upset. The words, on the other hand, made my blood run cold.

_I just want to thank you for the information I gathered from your things! I would love to see where my new bitch resides. It will be fun to stalk you at night. __Your nightmare, Natsu Dragneel :)_

I almost fainted from that. Oh, how fun it would be to have a sexy stalker! Sense the sarcasm from that statement? Even though he knows where I live, I'm glad that I have a roommate that lives with me. Who knows what else that bastard is capable of.

Deciding against staying in this park any longer, I gathered my things into my bag and placed it on my shoulder before standing, making my way out of the park quickly. It was getting close to evening, and I wanted time to relax before having to go to work later on.

_Two hours later…_

I sighed, waving off another drunkard's offer of sex. Tonight, I was in charge of the bar. Sometimes, it was good. And other times, it was bad. Sometimes I wonder if this is really just a café. The variety of alcohol is countless here. Mira was the bartender, and I was left in charge of collecting the money and watching the register.

Since I was working at the bar, I decided to wear a form-fitting black halter with a plunging neckline. It was very short, but not short enough to show the bottom of my butt. My feet were adorned with black stiletto red bottoms, giving me 5 inches worth of leverage. I was looking very sexy tonight with my smoky eyed makeup and pale pink lipstick. Even though I hated the catcalls of the men, the tips were part of my paycheck. The sexier you are, the more tips you receive.

Sighing once again, I took the money from another offending drunkard and brought it to the register to ring it in. Running my fingers through my waist length blonde hair, I walked over to Mira to watch what she was doing. I always found her bartending skills amazing. "When does your shift end, Mira?" I asked softly, a gentle smile adorning my face.

"10pm. Thankfully, I don't have to pull an overnight shift!" she answered with a laugh, her own sweet smile making its way to her lips. Mira was a very beautiful woman. She had long silver reaching down to her waist, her chest wielding breasts that a man would love, and a woman would kill for. She was a curvaceous woman as well, making me feel better about not being the only one with a "banging" body for these men to drool over. She was taller than me by 2 inches, meaning she was about 5'6".

Looking down at my watch, I saw that 10pm was a good 4 hours from now. I looked at her and smiled again before making my way over to another drunkard who wanted more to drink.

The feeling of nervousness and happiness has been my emotions, glad I did not see Natsu yet, and scare of what would happen if I don't see him at all. The letter he left with me did not help my feelings at all. After about another hour of fretting over his face not showing up, I saw the front door of the café open, causing some people to look towards it casually.

For others, it was a natural occasion. For me, it left my heart on edge. And right now, I had every right to be on edge. Standing at the door was none other than Natsu himself, a smirk gracing his face as his eyes immediately locked with mine. I felt my throat lock up on me, causing me to choke a little. Mira looked at me in worry, seeing how my skin was slowly turning pale.

Curious as to what had me so choked up and scared, she looked up to see what my eyes where looking at. Natsu had made his way to the bar, greeting Mira with a nod but never breaking his gaze from mine. He waved me over, signaling that he was ready to order a drink. If it hadn't been for Mira pushing me forward and him glaring at me, I would've stayed planted right where I was.

As I made my way over to him, I saw his eyes rake over my body before licking his lips. I swore I almost had a hernia. This man was too sexy to be human. However, my infatuation over him was quickly kicked away when he spoke again.

"Give me the strongest shit you got here, you dumb blonde." He snapped, his fists balled up on top of the counter. Scoffing, I kept my mouth shut and nodded my head, calling over to Mira to pour a mug worth of Fairy's strongest drink. She nodded her head and did just that, nodding for me to come and bring him the drink.

When I went over to her, she had a smirk on her face, causing me to groan. "I see you have a little crush on that guy over there." She said with a giggle, causing me to sputter. Feeling my cheeks heat up, I quickly grabbed the drink. "What makes you think that!?" I exclaimed by accident, causing some people to look towards me. This caused me to blush even more, bowing my head, which caused my hair to cover my face from their looks. She giggled before pointing to my breasts and cheeks. "You're blushing, and your nipples are hard." She snickered, her other hand covering her mouth as she tried her best not to laugh.

My eyes widened, looking down at my chest. Indeed, my nipples were hard. I knew I was feeling kind of hot when seeing him, but I didn't think to this extent. Feeling my cheeks flare even more from the heat, I turned away and quickly made my way over to Natsu to hand him his drink.

Once I set it down, he immediately grabbed my wrist and yanked my down to his level. His eyes glared into my, causing me to blush and look away. "Yet again, you take your time bringing my shit." He growled, tightening his grip on my wrist. I flinched and squeezed my eyes shut, silently wishing for him to release me. "You must like for me to hurt you." He snapped, practically murdering me with his eyes.

After a minute of silence passed between us, he finally spoke up again. This time, it was more of a purr than anything. "I can always to more to you since you absolutely love my attention." Gapping at him, and scoffed once more and yanked my wrist from his loosened grip. I glared at him and flipped my hair, holding my hand out for the money.

"That drink will be $20." I huffed, wiggling my fingers in a way to hurry the process. He merely laughed and took a huge gulp from his drink. This amazed me. I may not know much about alcohol, but I know that Yeager was not a drink to swallow like water. This man took that huge gulp with a straight face. He must drink on a regular basis. He smacked my hand away, causing me to gasp and hold my aching hand to my chest as he spoke. "I'll pay when I'm fucking finished, bitch." He snapped, throwing back another gulp before slamming down the mug, wiping his mouth before sliding it back to me. "Another." He grumbled.

I glared at him before snatching the mug from the counter, muttering colorful words before telling Mira to fill it up. Mira was a little confused, but shrugged, taking the mug and filling it up once again. She handed it back to me and I headed back over to Natsu, setting the cup down roughly. A little bit of the drink spilt over the edge of the mug, causing him to glare at me for the millionth time. I rolled my eyes and made my way over to other customers, gathering their orders and bringing it to them moments later. It was a great break from the evil nymph.

Finally, my shift was over. I wasted no time waving goodbye to Mira before walking out the door. The bastard was still sitting in the bar, and he was drunk. However, it still amazed me that he could even drink 10 mugs of Yeager without passing out or vomiting.

It was a little breezy out, and I pulled my leather jacket tighter against my body. I love spring, but I hated the random nights of coolness. The fact that my feet were hurting from serving people for hours did not help the situation. I knew I should not have wore these shoes.

Through all the pain I was feeling, I could not help but feel like I was being watched. Maybe I should invest in having a walking buddy at night. My memory kicked it, remembering what Natsu wrote as a "parting gift". Was he really going to stalk me? Is he watching me now?

With these thoughts, I stopped in my tracks. I felt a shiver make its way up my spin, warning me that I was indeed being watched. Just then, I heard something moving in the distance. This spooked me, my aching feet moving into a slight run.

**_Gotta get home fast, gotta get home fast! _**The pace of my heart quickened as whatever it was continued to follow me, the hairs on the back of my neck raising from the high tension in the air. I whimpered when I heard something being knocked over, the sound of heavy footsteps chasing after me. This happened often in horror movies. The victim looks back only to trip over nothing. I refuse to be the classic stupid white girl.

So, I began to run. No longer caring how my feet hurt. I had to get home quickly. Just as I was about to turn the corner to my dorm room, I felt something grab my by my waist and yank me back. I almost had a heart attack; I was so scared. I was immobilized from screaming, the slightly callused hand covering my mouth. I felt myself being led into a nearby alleyway, my kicking and flailing working to no avail. I felt my chest began to heave from crying, hyperventilating from the oncoming shock.

My captor felt this and began to chuckle, slamming me against the wall. The air was knocked out of my lungs, causing me to gasp for air. There was no light filtering into this alleyway, so I could not see who was in front of me. Instead, all I felt were hands gripping my throat. I couldn't utter a word. My nose was assaulted with the stench of alcohol, causing my eyes to widen from realization. That distinct smell of Yeager. That musk that I noticed always lingered on _him_. All of it was painfully familiar.

"Nice to know you realize whose about to violate you." The voice spoke, a smirk and slur clear in the tone. That's when it came to me. **_Natsu…_**

It didn't help that my brain was slightly blurry from having a few shots myself while working.

Soon, my thoughts were interrupted when I felt a long and moist tongue make its way up my neck. I gasped and began to struggle, hating my body for reacting in such a way. It was turning me on.

It turned me on how his body felt pressed against mine. It turned me on his hands roughly grabbed my womanly assets. How he roughly yanked my legs around his waist and pressed his clothed erection against my womanhood. And most of all, how his lips felt against mine. They felt so soft, yet so rough how they forcefully bruised my own. His fingers gripped my ribs painfully, causing me to gasp. His tongue wasted no time plunging into my mouth, probing and gagging me relentlessly.

A familiar tug was felt on my heart, my body burning with a well-known desire. I wanted to feel more of this. I wanted to feel more of this overpowering aura of the man who has officially hooked me on his line, reeling me into his crazy world of pain. The feel of his hands lifting my dress pass my waist ignited my flames, the alcohol in my system already bringing out my true feelings. How is it that every touch felt like I was being branded? Almost like his hands were sizzling against my skin. I felt him yank my panties off my body, causing me to jolt back into reality.

Realizing the position I was in, I bit down on the tongue that was still choking me slowly. He cried out and pulled away, dropping me in the process. Taking this as a chance to run away, I kicked off my shoes and ran out the alley, not caring that I was leaving behind my shoes. I could always get another pair. As of right now, I cared about my life and my virginity.

I ran around the corner towards my dorm room building, relief washing over my being as I got closer. Just as I thought I was going to escape, I felt someone grabbed my arm and yank my back against a hard body. I began to scream, him immediately releasing me and fleeing.

Apparently, Levy heard me since she came rushing out of the building. She ran up to me as I dropped down to my knees, breaking down in tears. I was showered with worried questions, and her struggling to pick me up. She yanked down my dress and walked/carried me inside, grateful that we lived on the first floor.

She pushed the door open with her free hand, walking me over to the couch before laying me down on it. I immediately brought my knees to my chest, turning my body to face the back of the couch. I could still feel myself crying. I could hear Levy in the distance calling out to me. But, I could answer her. I was too busy listening to my heartbeat faster from the thought and feel of this man.

I felt way too warm inside. Way too happy. This man, this _monster_ has poisoned me.

* * *

><p>I'm so sorry about the delay. Had a little bit of a writer's block, but that's all over now! I will be post a little more frequently!<p> 


	5. Jealousy

Hey guys. I am soooooo sorry about the long wait. Working doesn't really give you that much free time to do anything. And I don't want to give you guys some half-assed shit. So, hope you guys enjoy this long awaited chapter. :D

Disclaimer: I'm not gonna repeat myself. Look at the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's POV<strong>

It has been a week since the incident with Lucy occurred. Ever since then, she hasn't really been the same. Yeah, she said she was fine… but that forced smile will never fool me. She as a whole could never fool me.

Whenever she thought I wasn't looking, the expression of fear would cross her face. Just as quick as it came, the quicker it went. Almost like a fleeting thought. There would be nights she would wake up crying, screaming out a name unknown to me. An unknown torturer within her dreams, turning them into nightmares. Sometime, I would hear her in the bathroom sniffling in attempts to quiet the growing demons.

Throughout this whole ordeal, she hasn't told me a thing. It hurt to know that as her best friend, I couldn't do anything to help her.

It was now a Monday, meaning Lucy had to work a late night at the café she worked in. I personally think it's just a bar for drunken losers. She was in no condition to go out and work with no one to walk with. I would have to take Literature tomorrow. Right now, Lucy needs me more than she knows it.

Just as she was about to leave out of our dorm, I stopped her. "I'm coming with you." Was all I said before making my way into my room to change into something fitting for a night at the bar. Well… fitting for me.

When I came back out, I had on an orange long sleeve shirt with black leggings and brown boots. I grabbed my jean vest and slipped it over my form before walking over to her, holding my hand out for me to take.

"We'll go through this together." I said softly, my heart warming at the sight of her eyes watering and a genuine smile making its way to Lucy's plum-painted lips. I felt her soft hand grab mines before we headed out together.

_Thirty minutes later…_

I looked around in amazement, in awe at how well put together this café/bar was. It has smooth wooden floor with a slight shine to them, well worn to show that many came to this place. The tables had a similar look to bachelor seats you would usually see in high-end bars.

Those must have been the seats specific for drinks. Then, there were tables that were meant for eating, looking like diner tables. All in all, the place had a nice warm feel to it. I might visit this place more often, surprised I never tried to come with Lucy before.

Finally turning my attention back to Lucy, I saw her making her way behind the bar to what seemed to be the staff room. I smiled and decided to have a drink or two while she got herself together. I called over this nice looking silver head, her smile taking me off guard. What was such a nice woman like doing here? Shouldn't she be a model or something?

"Hello, what may I help you with?" she asked sweetly, holding out a notepad to take down what I would order. I decided to order to two shots of whisky, not really wanting to get drunk or even tipsy. She nodded happily and rushed off to get my shots.

I sighed and rested my head on my forearms, my mind going at a break-neck speed. _Who was it that tried to rape Lucy? And why won't she talk to me about it? _So many un-answered questions and so little time.

Just as Mira (I heard the other guys calling out her name) brought my shots, Lucy came out of the staff room. She looks amazing as usual. Her hair in a high bun, bangs brushing against her well placed eyebrows. The clothes that adorned her body were a midnight blue camisole that hugged her curves, accompanied by a place biker jacket. She had on black stretch pants that just screamed, "look at my ass", and a pair of black thigh high suede boots. To sum it up, she looked amazing.

She walked over to serve other people, and I decided to scope out the people that were in this bar. Many of the men that were here were lookers, their appearances very appealing to a woman's eye. How does Lucy stay single with all of these beautiful men here!? I'm gonna have to get on her later when we get home for not telling me!

I was about to take one of my shots, until a hand shot out and took it for me. About to protest, I looked at the intruder who did so. I would have yelled at him too… if he wasn't so damn good-looking. Before I even had time to think, Lucy was in front of him in a heartbeat. This made me look at her weirdly. Did she know this dude? If so, I'm jealous.

Oh god, the alcohol's taking effect now. Maybe all I needed was one shot. I shook my head lightly as Lucy gathered his order and rushed off, only to come back a minute or so later. If I didn't know any better, I would say she was rushing to make sure he was appeased.

How did I know? Her eyes would have flashes of fear and worry. Of what; I do not know. All I want to know it, since when did having pink hair come into style.

As if hearing my thoughts, his dark green eyes turned towards me. They held something unknown, something that was left unspoken. It caused a shiver to go down my spine. It was like he had me pinned, unable to look away from his excruciatingly powerful stare. His lips moved, but I was too caught up in my thoughts to catch it.

"I'm sorry… what did you just say?" I asked, feeling slightly stupid for spacing out so quickly. He snorted before repeating what he said. "I said, are you friends with that chick over there?" he asked, pointing at Lucy. I would say it was kind of rude the way he did it.

I looked over to Lucy, who currently looked like she was trying to busy herself as a distraction. I don't know what for, but I won't question her now. Nodding my head, I smiled before holding my hand out to him. "Yes. My name's Levy." I said kindly, waiting for him to shake my hand.

He looked down at my hand before smirking, taking it into his own hand. They were so large compared to mine… and they were crushing my fingers. Gasping in pain, he tugged me forward before whispering in my ear. "Natsu. Please to make your acquaintance." I could practically hear the cockiness in his voice before he finally released my hand.

Pouting, I rubbed my hand with my free one, almost glaring at him. Well, that was just lovely. Catch the sarcasm. Before anything could happen, I saw Lucy rushing over to me with a look of worry. However, it was quickly replaced with a glared directed towards Natsu.

She was saying something, but it was too low for me to hear. According to the look Natsu gave her, it was something he didn't like. At all. I heard him growl before pulling Lucy forward roughly, whispering hotly in her ear before releasing her.

The look she gave him could be best described as disgust and anger, her hand rising to strike him. I gasped, jumping up immediately. I don't know why, but something is telling me to stop her before things got worse. I quickly caught her hand before moving her away from him. Natsu merely had a smirk on his face, almost daring her to lose control. His eyes sparkled with something dangerous. I didn't like the look of that.

Lucy was huffing, her anger literally steaming from her skin. This is something so rarely seen. It scared me a little. Her eyes were still trained on him, suddenly widening as she began to make her way towards him. "You mother fucker!" she snapped, struggling against my hold. Mira, sensing my struggle, came and began to drag Lucy away before things got a really hectic.

Looking over to Natsu, he still had the same shit-eating grin. I furrowed my eyebrows to him. Just who exactly is this dude?

**Lucy's POV**

"Let me go, Mira! He's tried me long enough!" I yelled when she got me into the staff room. I was beyond furious. It was one thing to mess with me, but you have another thing coming if you think you can mess with Levy and get away with it!

Mira sighed and pushed me down in one of the cushion seats, placing her legs on either side of me and setting herself down onto me. I felt a blush make its way to my face, adding on to the redness that had formed through my anger.

"Listen to me, Lucy. You cannot lose your job over something as petty as that. You have to pull yourself together!" she said, her voice slightly pleading but holding authority to it.

I growled and pushed against her, trying my best to get to him. There is no why in hell I would allow him to get away with this. What could he be doing to Levy now? I can't even see because Mira is on top of me!

I glared up at her, my eyes burning from the heat that was emitting from my being. "Get off of me! I need to pound his face in! That fucking PRICK!" I roared, really beginning to fight against Mira.

As deceiving as it may be, she's stronger than what she puts off. She could hold down a raging man if she wanted to.

After what seemed to be hours of struggling, I finally tired myself out. I slumped forward, my forehead lying against her boobs before sighing. I could practically hear the smile and victory in her voice as she spoke. "I'm glad you've calmed down enough to work."

She merrily hopped off of me, prancing over to the door before motioning me to follow her.

When we walked out, we saw that Biska and Cana took our places in bartending for the time being. With a nod from Mira, the two dispatched and we mounted our posts again.

Looking around, my eyes landed on a very tipsy Levy and a flirty Natsu. How do I remember his name? He's a hell raiser, that's why. He leant in and nuzzled his nose against her neck, causing her to giggle even more and swat him away playfully. He merely smirked and did it against, taking a shot of flaming vodka. Did I forget to mention the intense burning that ran through my body?

Huffing, I walked over to the cuffing pair and slammed my hand down in front of them, effectively cutting off any conversation between them. Levy visible jumped while Natsu looked toward me with a bored expression.

"What the fuck do you want?" he asked rudely, his hand reaching over to play with a strand of Levy's hair. She blushed and shied away, but this only spiked him on. Growling, I readied my mouth to say something. However, Levy beat me too it. "Heeeeey, don't talk to my best friend like that!" she snapped, flicking him in the forehead.

His eyes widened in shock, looking at her before a smirk set in. "You drunk little wench." He growled lowly to himself, but I heard it loud and clear. This made me furious. Balling my fists, I turned away to go serve other customers. Since they wanna flirt, let them flirt. "I could care less…" I growled to myself, going to place in the drink orders to Mira.

Once they were made, I brought them to the people who ordered them. Unfortunately, my eyes drifted back over to Natsu and Levy. I gasped. _DID HE JUST KISS HER!? _Well, he kissed her on the cheek, but that's not the point! He's mine!

Unknowingly, I had yelled that out, causing him and others to turn towards me in curiosity. Only he had on that knowing look. It was like he was taunting me with my best friend. His eyes still on me, he leaned over and whispered something in her ear. She looked so out of it, and I have a feeling he got her to drink more than what she was supposed to. Nodding her head, they both got up, making their way out of the bar and out the door. If my jaw could hit the ground, it would have. I was slowly starting to lose it. The pen that was in my hand had been crushed from the amount of pressure I was putting on it. I was beyond furious. Beyond pissed. He's going to fuck my best friend, and I was _jealous._

Without thinking, I had hopped over the bar table, running out of the door. I looked from side to side, catching no sight of them. This worried me and pissed me off even more. Way too consumed in my anger, I went where my feet would take me, following my instinct.

It was then when I heard a prominent scream; a scream that I could not mistake as anybody else. _Levy…_

* * *

><p>So, tell me what you guys think. If you like it, yay! If not, booo lol<p> 


End file.
